Circuit Breaker Comes to Brasilia
Characters: Circuit Breaker, Luminous, Priests of Primus Location: Citadel of Primus, Brazil Date: January 30, 2007 TP: Luminous TP Summary: Circuit Breaker and Luminous face off. Category:2007 Category:Logs Category: Luminous TP As logged by Luminous - Tuesday, 9:20 PM --------------------------------------------- Citadel of Primus :On the edge of Brasilia, near one of the poorer districts, is a strange, high-tech fortress. Cobra BATs, gold-plated and dressed as priests, lead locals into the fortress on a semi-regular basis. Strange symbols cover the outside of the citadel, which Cybertronians would recognize as indicative of their god Primus. The main building is a large, perfect cube, and the doorway is large enough to admit an average-sized Transformer. In the Citadel of Primus, robotic minions dressed as monks and priests attend to Luminous. Those familiar with Cobra technology would recognize them as gold-plated, and presumably upgraded, Battle Android Troopers. Circuit Breaker flies downward from the skies, moving herself to the treetop levels. She peers at Brasilia, considering it, and its design, before moving to scout out the citadel. Even though it is dark and late, the priests continue to knock on doors, offering the good word of Primus. Sometimes, there is resistance to the Word. That is usually followed by short bursts of gunfire. Circuit Breaker flies down towards the gunfire bursts, frowning and moving to watch the situation better. Priests of Primus come out of a house, dragging a crying woman by the elbow. Circuit Breaker frowns, hopping into the air, and landing in front of the ones dragging the woman. "Release her. Immediately." Her suit starts crackling with power immediately. Priests of Primus look at each other, then at you. They stop, but still hold the woman. "Have you accepted Lord Primus as your personal savior?" Circuit Breaker powers up her suit. "I am my own personal savior, from all mechanical beings, and anything related to them. Now release her, or be neutralized." Priests of Primus begin swapping hands for weapons. "Blasphemers will not be tolerated." Two priests arm themselves, while I third, in the middle, keeps its grip on the crying woman, who looks up at you in fear. Circuit Breaker shakes her head a little, aiming for one of the priests. "You heard me. Release her. Immediately." She powers herself up, and fires suddenly at one. >> Circuit Breaker critically strikes Priests of Primus with Electricity-Surge ! << The priest is struck, and electricity blasts over its golden frame, arching from it to the ground and to a nearby iron fence. It is a blast that would have downed some smaller Transformers, and yet even as its priest vestments are burned away, the priest just looks at you, and prepares to return fire. Priests of Primus open fire on Circuit Breaker, while the third priest retracts his free hand, and flips out a saw blade. >> Priests of Primus misses Circuit Breaker with Laser . << Circuit Breaker hops right up from her standing position, into the air slightly. She moves around promptly, evading the fire. "You will not hit me. And I will not be denied." She shakes her head, powering her systems to full power now. The two priests continue firing ineffectually, lighting up the night sky, while the third fires up the saw blade and brings it close to the frightened woman's face. Circuit Breaker swears very softly, peering to see what kind of grip he has on the woman. She goes into a full bore nose-dive from mid-air, to try to make a grab for her, and get her away from the saw blade,. >> Circuit Breaker succeeds with her generic combat roll on Priests of Primus. << The woman is grabbed, and yanked back away from the saw blade. However, the Priest keeps a hold of the elbow, and the woman cries out in pain as she is wrenched between the two of you. Meanwhile, the other two priests fire at you from near-pointblank-range. >> Priests of Primus misses Circuit Breaker with Flamethrower . << Circuit Breaker swears as the woman is held, shaking her head. "The last straw has just been reached." She flies upward, letting go for now, pointing down at one of the priests, and opening up. Full force. >> Circuit Breaker critically strikes Priests of Primus with Electro-Scrambler ! << well, not quite full force. The targetted priest is electro-scrambled, even if that's not what CB intended. It staggers back, wounded, as the other two priest look at it, then at you. Circuit Breaker smiles very sweetly at the two others. "Starting to get the picture?" The middle priest lets go of the woman, who runs screaming back into the house. That priest retracts the sawblade, and replaces his hand with a machine gun barrel. The other (standing) priest does the same, and they both open fire on you again. The don't respond to your smile and taunt except with a hail of gunfire. >> Priests of Primus misses Circuit Breaker with Machine-Gun . << Circuit Breaker flits up and around promptly, jumping backwards towards a power pole. She laughs very softly, and lands up on the wires, ignoring the sparks. In fact, she draws more, as she starts tapping all of Brasilia's power grid. "Very good. Much better than before. Assaulting people is going to end tonight." She smirks, glancing about, making sure no one is in threat range. After all... if not, all hell can break loose. And she levels her hands towards the one who had the saw on the woman, intending just that. Priests of Primus look up at you, still firing ineffectually. The wounded one snaps off his laser barrel, and fits the end of a rocket into the nubbin. Circuit Breaker shakes her head, evading, and powering up more. She nods finally then, peering down at them. "And now... the end." >> Circuit Breaker strikes Priests of Primus with System-Overload . << Power crackles over and between all three of the priests, and as their systems are overloaded, they fall, one by one. Circuit Breaker draws from the power system more, getting herself recharged, before floating down and knocking on the door the woman went in, if she can guess it. From inside the house, the woman calls out in Portuguese, sounding frightened. Sirens are heard in the distance. Circuit Breaker frowns a little at the call in Portuguese, not understanding, and frowning, shaking her head. She looks for the sirens, considering that, and looking for them. Luminous emerges from her Citadel, flying up to investigate the destruction of three of her priests. Luminous hovers out of the Citadel of Primus. Three of her priests just went off-line, and she's heading to the area to find out why. Her flying form us a glowing streak in the dark Brasilia sky. Three of Luminous's "Priests of Primus" lie outside a house on the outskirts of the city, their bodies burnt and smouldering. Other priests throughout the city have stopped what they are doing, and slowly start to converge on the location of their fallen comrades. Circuit Breaker keeps floating near the dead priests, frowning and looking up for the police approaching. 20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)20:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC)BZero (talk) Police sirens approach the scene, but Priests step out and block the road. Spotting them, the Brazilian police turn off their sirens and return to their precincts. They've already learned that Luminous controls this part of the city and interference won't be pretty. Luminous spots the weird human floating near her mangled priests. She hovers down towards the smaller yet similar figure. Circuit Breaker peers as the other priests start blocking the roadway, starting to fly towards them, drawing power up to her from the power grid, as she flies low over power lines. She mutters very softly. Luminous flies up behind Circuit Breaker. " Below, the Priests turn around, and look up as the two glowing figures approach. Circuit Breaker keeps drawing from the whole power grid, her suit charging up and up, as she peers down at the priests, glowing to the point that static crackles off it, even if it's causing power outages in a lot of the city. The two priests Circuit Breaker has focused on look up at her emotionlessly. Circuit Breaker pulls around at the sense of someone behind her, though, floating there, on the lines. "And what are /you/?" She sneers a little at the robot. "You wouldn't be controlling the ones assaulting civilians, would you?" Luminous is easy to sense, since she's glowing more than Circuit Breaker... though since CB glows herself, it prolly wouldn't be as noticeable to her. Luminous smiles "Are you referring to my priests, which *you* have assaulted?" Circuit Breaker glowers at that. "I didn't touch them until they physically DRAGGED a local out, and threatened them with a saw. Threats to locals are taken quite seriously." Luminous hovers up, and looks down on Circuit Breaker. "'Taken quite seriously,' oh? By whom? You, little one?" Luminous looks more amused than fearful or threatened. She must not have heard of Circuit Breaker. Circuit Breaker smiles very sweetly. "Keep your thugs out of here. You do not impress me, in the least, even if the locals are afraid." She snerks at the expression. "And obviously are clueless of what you deal with." Luminous's smile spreads across her bright silver face. "And you are as well, obviously, little one. I am the Light of Primus. I take orders from no mortal, organic or metallic. Least of all a blasphemous interloper such as yourself." Circuit Breaker peers at that and shrugs. "I don't give a rat's ass who you are. I've roasted plenty of alien robots before, and will roast plenty in the future. Until they all REMOVE themselves from a world that isn't theirs, and leave this one ALONE." She shrugs. "And I don't give a shit who you take orders from, either." Luminous smirks. "Soon this world will be given over to we Cybertronians, and become a new home worthy of our Lord Primus." Circuit Breaker shakes her head a little bit at that. "Not in the least. You may think that all you like, however..." She stands on her wires, drawing more of the power grid to her. "Right up until I take more offense at it." She smiles and shrugs. "Not that it hasn't happened already." Luminous looks around. "This world? Worthy? Not yet." She smiles. "But it has potential." Circuit Breaker snerks. "Remove yourself. Immediately." She shrugs. "I will warn.... once." She lifts her arm up then, letting an idle blast off. Not an overly powerful one, but... >> Circuit Breaker strikes Luminous with Electrostatic . << Luminous is struck by the electrostatic arch, and looks amused. "Well, well. You aren't quite as weak as your human brethren." Circuit Breaker snerks at that and shrugs. "That is simply the warning. Not the full scale attack. That will be far worse." "You've aroused my curiosity, but alas, I don't have time to deal with you now." Luminous opens her palm, and focuses light around it into a beam, which she fires at the flying human. >> Luminous strikes Circuit Breaker with Beam . << Circuit Breaker gets... well, more than a tiny bit fried from that. But for all the char marks and such, well, she isn't down. She lets out a loud snarl, landing herself on top of a power transformer, pulling power through it and to her till it outright explodes with the intensity of it, then floating up. "You really REALLY don't know what you face...." Her eyes have that fanatical, maniacal gleam to them now. "Perhaps you should be educated!" With that, she shoves the entire power grid's draining towards Luminous, in high anger. >> Circuit Breaker strikes Luminous with System-Overload . << Luminous is taken aback, as the power from the entire city blinkens and goes out, leaving just the glowing forms of Circuit Breaker and Luminous lighting the night. Luminous is staggered by the attack, obviously wounded, and she drops several meters, almost collapsing to the ground. Luminous alights roughly on a building, and takes a moment to get her footing. Her signature aura flickers and dims, as do her optics. Circuit Breaker floats right back up and smirks fanatically. "You think you're really something. Just had no idea who Circuit Breaker was, or what she was capable of. Too bad your lack of knowledge isn't an excuse." Luminous Takes a moment to recover, then looks up at Circuit Breaker. Her optics begin to recharge, as does the aura around her. >> Luminous takes a step back and starts to put her pieces back together. << Cracked armor starts to mend itself, and damaged circuit pathways reroute, supplying power once more to Luminous's systems. Luminous stands straighter, and starts laughing. She says brightly, "Well, well. My knowledge is certainly increasing apace." Circuit Breaker floats back up from the ground, moving to the closest power source she can find. She smirks as she does, shaking her head. "You really think it that funny, dearie? Then you haven’t had enough of it yet." She sends an idle swat of her remaining power at Luminous, to further the education. >> Circuit Breaker strikes Luminous with Electro-Disruptor . << >> Luminous temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Luminous is hit with the Electro-Disruptor, and with her damaged systems, has to pause to once again adjust to the damage. "I'm... impressed with your power, little one. Primus smiles on you, indeed." Luminous's systems start to adapt once again, and she begins to recover. Circuit Breaker snickers a bit at that, floating over to a working transformer. "Good to know that you're impressed. And Primus can take all his little minions and go home. This power didn't come from him. I built the suit myself." She snerks and shrugs, powering herself back up and grinning. "But... the world and I don't smile upon the attackers of it. And that is what you've become, after all. Which means dealing directly with the problem. Nothing personal, realize..." She lifts her hand back up. >> Circuit Breaker strikes Luminous with Electrostatic . << Luminous is hit by another attack, but her systems are reacting ever faster, and although she appears hurt, her reaction time is once again improving. "If you have this power, it is because Primus wills it so. For what reason did you create that suit? In reaction to our presence, perhaps?" Luminous raises her hand, and fires a blinding flash of light at Circuit Breaker. >> Luminous strikes Circuit Breaker with Light Flash. << >> Circuit Breaker temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Luminous steps to the edge of the roof, and leaps back nimbly into the air. She flicks her wrist, and the barrel of a cannon folds out from her arm. Circuit Breaker covers her eyes at the dazzling of light, floating backwards at it, in an easily traceable course. She shakes her head slightly, saying vile things under her breath. Luminous smiles, and opens up with her autocannon. >> Luminous misses Circuit Breaker with Autocannon. << Luminous traces cannon light rounds through the night, tracking in on the blinded Circuit Breaker... >> Luminous strikes Circuit Breaker with Autocannon. << Circuit Breaker gets cannoned. And well... with her suit not totally powered up, she indeed does bleed like a human being, some. She floats back down, mind and body in slight shock from the attack. Luminous floats after her. "What's the matter? You can dish it out, but not take it?" Luminous's glow continues to increase, making her harder to look at. Circuit Breaker growls very softly. Her suit isn't charged up enough to do much of anything anymore, not even fly off anywhere far by this point. She squirms a little, /trying/ to move off, even if her suit doesn't quite want to keep her airborne, trying to get to an active power source. If she can recharge... she figures she can make a retreat quickly. Luminous trains her cannon on the weakened figure. "Do you accept the superior power of Primus? Do you admit you are nothing before Him?" Circuit Breaker glowers a little at that. "I neither admit nor accept anything about a Cybertronian being better than me. This is not over..." She snarls, letting out the last burst of her suit, before trying to drop herself on the power lines. >> Circuit Breaker strikes Luminous with Taser. << >> Luminous temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Luminous is driven back by the surprise attack, giving Circuit Breaker a chance to escape. Her priests try to move in, but are too late and too slow... Circuit Breaker drops onto a power transformer meanwhile, using it to recharge her suit even as she bleeds. She sighs, holding one hand over her wound. Once she's charged up enough, she flies off. Luminous staggers backward, and her priests move in. With their assistance, she limps back to the temple.